


Meet Me Halfway Down (The Hard Fall Remix) [NC-17 Sam/Dean]

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Dean Winchester, Sam is 16, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Summary</strong>: Inside Dean Winchester's head is not the safest place to be at the best of times, but when he's gotten just drunk enough to think he can teach Sam a lesson, well, that's when the roller coaster clicks over the top and plunges down the other side. And Sam's greased the tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me Halfway Down (The Hard Fall Remix) [NC-17 Sam/Dean]

**Title** : Meet Me Halfway Down (The Hard Fall Remix)  
 **Author** : [](http://write-light.livejournal.com/profile)[**write_light**](http://write-light.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing** : Sam/Dean  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Warnings** : underage Sam (16), bottom!Dean, first time, dubious dub-con shenanigans, whiskey, virginity lost, Dean POV  
 **Word Count** : 2300  
 **Music** : Pearl Jam, "Get Right"  
 **A/N** : Thanks to my original author [](http://gold-bluepoint.livejournal.com/profile)[**gold_bluepoint**](http://gold-bluepoint.livejournal.com/) for such an intriguing story – I hope you enjoy my twist on it. Also a big thank you to my betas, [](http://same-space.livejournal.com/profile)[**same_space**](http://same-space.livejournal.com/) and [](http://afg1.livejournal.com/profile)[**afg1**](http://afg1.livejournal.com/). Finally, thanks to the [](http://kamikazeremix.livejournal.com/profile)[**kamikazeremix**](http://kamikazeremix.livejournal.com/) mods, [](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/profile)[**poisontaster**](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/) and [](http://girlguidejones.livejournal.com/profile)[**girlguidejones**](http://girlguidejones.livejournal.com/) for making the competition work so flawlessly.

 **Original Story** : [The Harder They Fall](http://gold-bluepoint.livejournal.com/58836.html) by [](http://gold-bluepoint.livejournal.com/profile)[**gold_bluepoint**](http://gold-bluepoint.livejournal.com/)

 **Summary** : Inside Dean Winchester's head is not the safest place to be at the best of times, but when he's gotten just drunk enough to think he can teach Sam a lesson, well, that's when the roller coaster clicks over the top and plunges down the other side. And Sam's greased the tracks.

 

  
"God I'm drunk. I'm so drunk." _I need to weave more- slur the words._ "Sooo drunnnk."

So drunk I can't park you right, baby? No way. Could I ever be that drunk? I'll take care of you, even if Dad thinks you're still his. _He thinks Sam belongs to him too._ Don't worry, I can take care of everything.

Even when I'm fake drunk. Even when I’m gonna go lie next to Sam and pretend I don't hear him jacking off, pretend I didn't hear my name the other night again, pretend this isn't what our life is, really. Fucker strokes it twice a night and I have to hear it, that's bad enough. _I didn't need names._

Baby's purr fades out and night rushes in, full of little noises – the engine cooling, the motel sign buzzing neon red, but mostly it's my heart pounding like I just took a swing at a ghost and he swung back. Faster than the crickets now. _You do that, Sam, just being around you._

 _Shit. Cabin's dark._ I wonder if he's in bed already. I wonder if he's asleep. I'll make a lot of noise going in – that'll wake him up. Not gonna jump my brother while he's asleep. _He's gonna see me coming._

"Heh, see me coming."

Fuck, why did I swallow that third whiskey? I just needed a little on my breath. Gotta stay focused, let Sam think he's in charge.

I slam the car door and weave along the warm hood, warmer than the Texas night.  Some guy from two cabins down opens his door and scurries toward the vending machines, looking at me once. I stagger a bit, see if he buys it, and he stops, actually stops and stares for a second. My face is so fucking hot, god dammit. He looks like Dad.

_Oh hey, Dad. Yeah, just gonna go see what Sam wants from me. Probably not sex. Probably not what I think he wants._

"Christ, I'm fucking doomed."

Sam you better be deep asleep. Make me sit there and wait; let me just fall asleep in my own bed so this doesn't happen.

I try out some lines, to see if there's anything I can say without looking away, or puking.

"I like you Sam, just… we're brothers." God. _Try again._ "I like you Sam, but… Not. Gonna. Happen. No way, no how. Not with my own brother. Never." _Boy, I doth protest too much._

Gotta be straight with him.

"Heh, straight with him."

Shit, I need a gun. I need to end this now before it leads us someplace we can't find our way back from.

"You need to get your dick out of your hand and leave me out of your little 16-year-old horndog freak fantasies."

The scurrying man from before, now with a mountain of cubes in his ice bucket threatening to avalanche across the warm cement, stops on the way back.

Okay, I said that way too loud. _And I need to be having this conversation in my head until I get inside._

Dude looks surprised to see the same staggering man, rubbing his hand back and forth across his head like he's putting out a fire, or trying to start one. I'm not sure which one I'm doing.

_But it feels good. It feels real._

***

The door of our cabin cries out. It wasn't so loud in the daytime. Now it screeches through the entire room like a banshee. Foretelling the death of my innocence. _Hah! When did that first die? Twelve? Or seven, on that hunt for the shtriga?_ I need to take better care of you, Sammy.

Keep muttering. Overcompensate to hide the drunk. FEEL the whiskey. _BE the whiskey._

The moon's over my shoulder, and there, in the light it shines into our little shithole of a cabin, a tall kid lies sprawled across the bed, one leg hanging off the end, the other pulled up, knee level with the small of his back. He's shining with August sweat.

 _Jeez, Sammy, cover up. I can see your horse-balls lyin' there._ I could be any crazy sicko and you're on your belly, ass free to the world. Any crazy sicko, not your crazy sicko pervert brother who's gonna show you why it's wrong to fuck around.

"'S me, Sammy." _Nicely played._

He doesn't move.

"Saaaaaammyyyyyy." _Fuck, I'm drunk, not a Disney ghost._

I give the door a hard slam. Like I do when I'm drunk.

"Mmmf?"

_Shit. Woke him up_

"Dean?"

"Youuuu betcha. Fuck, I got so drunk tonight. Met this chick who wanted to-"

"And you drove home like that?"

_Always the same question, like I have a choice._

"Yeah, Sam, drove home." _Careful, too sober there._

I can't see a damn thing in this fucking cabin with its fucking blackout shades. My bed's over on the left somewhere, near Sam's voice… and I'm feeling around into the dark now, little spots in front of my eyes and the room shifts under me. _Fuck, I am not that drunk._

"You're on MY bed, Dean."

"No, can't be." Yeah, I could be. I _am_ sitting down. _Time for Plan B._

I belch – that makes you flinch, huh, Sammy? Then I stand up awkwardly and stumble right into the fucking immovable nightstand between our beds.

"Turn on a light if you have to, Dean."

 _You sound pissed off. Good._ It's just another night with your asshole older brother. I'll just settle down on my own bed and lay back on my own pillow-

"Dean, you're back in my bed again."

 _Shit._ Just let this not be happening. Just let me be in my own bed. The room is spinning now and my neck is way too warm.

"Fucking cabins with no A/C."

"Dean-"

"Sammy, just let me rest."

"Dean, you can't- "

 _You're spooked._ What the hell, Sam? Winchesters don't get spooked.

"Dean, you're lying on my leg."

"Whaaaaat? No I'm nooooot." _Christ, that was 'annoying teen girl,' not 'drunk brother.'_

When I turn my head to protest, I can feel leg muscles tensing under me and I plant my face right into Sam's ass cheeks. _Which make an awesome pillow. I have to stop nuzzling his ass._

And then I stand up way too fast and end up in my own bed, finally, by falling face first into it. _Too little too late._ Or something like that. No, that's not the right expression. This isn't going well.

"Dean, dammit, where were you? Having drinks at some dive bar with a tall brunette?"

"How the fuck do you-?"  And you're all over me me now, hands on my shirt, trying to get me to sit up. Naked and your hands all over me. _I could just go with this._

Our heads smack together, and stars are everywhere, and then your hands are on my face, and I reach out – _Should I still try to be drunk?_ \- and I connect with something warm and solid - _Holy fuck you're hard!_

"Why are you naked, Sam?" Who cares if it's a fucking sauna? Dad taught us better. "We need to be ready to go, any second, not lying around naked."

Warm hands on my neck, behind my head. You're going to lay me down gently so I can go to sleep and forget this? _Nope, your mouth's half an inch from mine, and breathing hard._

I can still be the drunk brother. I go limp. And what do you do?  You run your lips over mine, the way girls do when they can't get at me fast enough, when they can't wait for me to kiss them- _God help me it isn't bad.  Greasy face, stubble growing in, but not bad.  Subtle.  Not my style but totally you, Sam.  Subtle._

"Dean, lie down. Let me do this."

Your lips are grazing my cheek now, moving up to my ear, every word lasting so long, it seems like half the night passes with you around me, warm breath and whiskey and… you don't know what you're gonna do next, do you, Sam? _I can still stop you before it's too late._

"Sammy, no, you go to bed."

"Like hell. I've got a drunk brother to take care of."

"Don't need fixing, dammit, Sam."

"Lie _down_."

Strong arms push a lot harder now and I tip back on the pillow, but now you're in the perfect position to flip over – I can totally get you on your back but you keep pulling my shirt down over both of my hands _fuck you're a strong little fucker. You never used that move before._

"Dean, shut up and stop squirming."

My belt whistles out of the loops, burning my sides, cracking sharp against the wall. _This is gonna leave a mark._

"Can undress m'self."

"No, Dean, you're too drunk. You can barely walk. You fell on my bed with your face an inch from my balls."

And you got my shirt open and my jeans unzipped in under a minute. _Who the fuck taught you these moves?_

"And you're hard, Dean."

Why do you sound so happy about that? And why am I hard? _Hell, I'm Dean Winchester, I'm always hard._ Must be the whiskey, or the warm hands on my _fucking cock_ -

"Jesus, Sam, stop it. I can do this myself!"

Why are you chuckling, Sam? Because I'm drunk, I can't resist, right? I'm powerless and this is what you need. What you jack off thinking about, even - _and that's your mouth - it's a fucking furnace-_

"Godgodgod - Sam!"

Too good at this to be the fucking virginal prick you act like. I can't even think straight the way you're sucking my cock so fucking good- _"Teeth, Sam, teeth!"_ –and you're right back at it, _running that long tongue of yours around the head of my cock._ You didn't get this good without some practice.

"Who the fuck have you been screwing around with, Sammy?" _And now I'm the clingy girlfriend. I should have thought this through better._

"Dean, you big goon. Trailing me around school, watching me like a hawk? I haven't needed your protection in a long time. I'm going away to college in a year and a half, and I'm gonna do this, now. We're gonna do this tonight."

"Sam, you…" I should have more to say, but _fuuuuuck_ my brain can't handle this. What the hell did you do with my shirt? – I can't move my hands.

"Get these jeans down," echoes off the bare walls, loud. Like you want this, like you’re a pro at this. Like you want your big brother _that way_ , and we'd better come to some understanding fast or I'll lose the last bit of virginity I have.

"Sam, stop."

"Fuck you, Dean. I'm tired of taking orders. Time for you to listen."

"Okay, I'm listening – SO listening." All I hear is your breath rushing hard and long fingers yanking my jeans down to my calves, and not even taking off my boots.

"I know you listen to me, Dean. I know you're lying there awake when I beat off. If you wanted it to stop, all you had to do was say something. Or join me, instead of running into the bathroom and jerking in the sink five minutes later."

 _How the fuck did you-?_ "This isn't beating off together, Sam-"

"No, Dean, this is me, fucking my brother."

 _Christ, you're serious._ "Not a chance, Sam."

Is that panic in my voice? Damn right it is. My brother's got my balls in his mouth, and Dad's coming back into town tomorrow for fuck's sake - what do I do? Your gonna bite them right off if I struggle too much, aren't you, Sam? Or you could let them go, slowly, one at a time, and _run your tongue down behind them..._

I can feel the tip of your nose, a cool point moving down between my legs and your tongue, scorching hot right beside it, tracing that ridge right down to my-

Then we cross a line. THE line.

"No! Not that." _Oohhhhhhhhhhhh my fucking monster-killing little brother, you're not getting in there._

"Already in, Dean," the sonofabitch says.

 _Are you reading my mind now?_ With that smirk in your voice like you just picked your first lock. _And then you fucking spit on my hole._

"Sam, look, this is wrong." _Weak._

"Wrong was twenty minutes ago when you nuzzled my ass, Dean."

"So you're gonna rape your own brother?

"No, Dean!"

You sound hurt. No more fingers rubbing back and forth, slow and soft across my hole. But my cock wants you to keep going, and it usually gets what it wants.

"I'm just saying NO. Clear enough answer?" _I'm gonna hurt you, either way, Sammy._

"Perfectly. It's just… I'm not stopping just yet."

 _Cocky son of a bitch._ You told me to go out and have fun, have a few. Now you're on my bed, legs under mine, working one finger into me, your fist around my cock. Your fist that punched me last month because I told you you were being careless with that hex bag. That fist, Sam. The one you fuck every night.

"I always knew it, Sam. Brothers know." _Delay, delay, delay._

"Now you know the rest of it, Dean."

_Holy fuck I know. Two fingers in my ass I know. I'm a fucking savant, I know so much._

"I'm not cool with this, Sam."

"And you think I'm _cool_ with it, Dean? I'm dying to get out of this life, dying to get free of Dad, and dying to get inside you in every way I can. I'm not cool with any of this, but it's gonna happen."

"And tomorrow?"

"We get in the car and hunt evil things. The family business. Until I leave."

You've got your cock in my asscrack now, slick and solid. I can't play drunk anymore. I can't pretend I'm asleep like when I hear you grunt out another load.  And you won't let up on my cock, fast wet strokes, matching your own, pushing against me.

"I know how it goes, Sam." _I've seen gay porn._ "But then we get in the car and you finish high school and you leave when you need to leave."

"And in between now and tomorrow, I get you, Dean. The one thing I can't take with me to college."

"Yeah, okay, you get me."

"Dean, meet me halfway."

"Halfway down to Hell it is, Sammy."

I can't even stop now, I'm going to blow a load all over my brother's hand and I'm not afraid. My fear is being drowned out by that long dick of yours slapping against my ass.  Where did you even get a thing like that – Dad's not that big, and even mine… _stupid hung douchebag._

Six feet tall and still growing and you wanna shove that thing in me on our first date and I won't get to be there for you when you realize what a mistake this is.

"Do it, Sam. DickFest in Dallas. I'm all in, so you're all in." _Oh god, Sam, what are you doing? I was gonna die an ass-virgin, Sam!_

I give him what he needs, or he takes it. Nothing much has changed.

***

THE END

 

 

 

  
_Get Right (Pearl Jam)_  
I want for to lay down, I'm waiting 'till sundown  
I'm searching the haystacks, water is sunshine, wait for the moment  
the moment between us, the fire is made now, hot to the touch  
I wanted to get right  
I wanted to get right  
I wanted to get right with you  
bakers dozen parades, stand and debate  
out single file, nine in a row, swear if you must  
keeping your boots on, float with the now, hot to the touch  
concrete underground, cast out everyday, the dregs of society  
underbelly, inside of me, rejoice and follow thee  
I wanted to get right  
I wanted to get right  
I wanted to get right with it, with you  
with... you...  
yeah  
I wanted to get right  
I wanted to get right  
I wanted to get right

  



End file.
